


Hookie

by sicituradmare



Category: The Battle of the River Plate (1956)
Genre: Battle of the River Plate, Graf Spee, HMS Exeter, M/M, WWII
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 本文系据英国电影The Battle of the River Plate (1956)写出





	Hookie

**Author's Note:**

> 本文系据英国电影The Battle of the River Plate (1956)写出

"引航员，改变航向！"   
"引航员！"  
"文书军士长？"   
"舵手？舵手！"   
"下层操舵室。下层操舵室。"   
"摩根？"   
"琼斯军士？"   
"罗珀？你还好么，罗珀？"   
"急救队，速至舰桥。"   
……   
"你好，Bobby! "   
"感谢上帝，您安然无恙！两层甲板中间燃起了大火，我们正在设法应付……"   
"B炮塔呢？"   
"不能用了，里面几乎所有的人都死了。一发炮弹直接命中，撕开了装甲。跟舰桥的情况差不多。"   
"要是火势继续蔓延，就淹了弹药舱。"   
……  
"我尽快赶来了，舰长。"   
"这里有很重的活等着你，牧师先生。来吧。快点！快点！Bobby，我要去后指挥室……你看那边……"   
"见鬼的你干什么……"   
"对不起，Bobby！舰长总不能没有帽子吧。你要珍惜难得的'假日'！"   
"噢，哈哈……"   
"来吧，罗珀。"   
……   
   
"格雷厄姆中校，您快醒醒！快醒醒！您还能站起来么？军舰马上要沉了，我们的人要凿沉她，有两艘僚舰来接应我们。舰长已经下令全员弃舰！您快离开这里！"   
   
他被一阵猛烈的摇撼惊醒，睁开眼就看见一张被炮灰薰得黧黑的脸横亘在上方，法国水兵正扯着嗓子在混乱嘈杂的背景音里对他吼叫着。片刻前发生的事情霎时回到了意识里：Ju87俯冲轰炸机投下的炸弹有一发命中他所在的位置附近，当时他正从舰桥下来，赶往去损管中心的路上，他是皇家海军派驻在这艘法国驱逐舰上的联络官和观察官，但他以前曾是皇家海军重巡洋舰"埃克塞特"号的副舰长，现在他们正在挪威纳姆索斯作战，那发炸弹并没有直接炸死他，但它炸穿附近钢板的同时，将许多飞溅的弹片和钢板的破片送到了他身上。比不久前经历过的另一场战斗要来得糟糕，那场战斗给他的双腿嵌入了十余枚破片，在一段短暂时间内影响了他的行动，但至少，当Hookie扑到他身边喊叫舰医时，他还能感觉到疼痛，而非此刻这般的麻木。   
   
是的，他从腰部以下丧失了知觉，他好像丢掉了自己的腿，也许不止腿。腰部以上则是沉闷与滞重。   
   
他咳嗽了两声，喉头一阵甜腻的腥味，有什么直往嘴巴外面冒，他看到法国水兵的眼睛猛地瞪大了，眼神变得十分难过，他俯下身，手势轻缓却迅速地解开了他的外套纽扣，格雷厄姆听到了他的抽气声：那一定不是什么令人愉快的画面。"别害怕。"他想说，从脏污的面目上实在无法判断对方的年龄，从水兵服上的部门和职衔标志来看，他应该只是个20岁左右的小伙子，也许更小，也许自己都足够当他父辈了，他想安抚他。他什么也说不出来。   
   
他伸手拉住了这个法国小伙子的手，用眼神示意他把自己挪到一旁，无法站起来的话，那个位置至少可以让他靠着坐起来。他可不愿意躺着等死。就算他想躺着，Hookie那个强硬的家伙也准会把他拖起来。   
   
水兵给他掩上制服外套，扣好纽扣，帮助他挪到他示意的位置，尽量不造成大的震动。四下狼藉，熔化变形的钢铁碎块和断裂的甲板残骸散落周遭，要在这样的混乱里迅速找到一条坦途，即便挪动一段很短的距离，也是异常艰巨的任务。水兵做得很好。他显然内出血了。不过这点点震动不算什么了。舰体正在波涛中摇撼，发出嘎吱嘎吱的沉闷响声，仿佛身躯即将裂开。   
   
突然一阵震耳欲聋的爆炸声从军舰艏部传出来，又一团巨大的火焰窜上天空，紧接着升腾起浓厚的烟幕，烟幕向四面八方弥漫开并渐渐变薄时，舰体已经向右舷倾斜十分厉害。然而斯图卡仍在头顶呼啸，引擎的巨大轰鸣声似乎近在咫尺，炸弹仍如雨投落，在海面击起高高的水柱，濒临死亡的"野牛"号驱逐舰的防空炮位上也仍然有英勇的炮手驻守岗位，正坚持不懈地对空射击。   
   
"谢谢你，现在快离开这里吧。"他推了推水兵，催促他赶快走，小伙子犹豫了一下，终于还是站起来，离去前又忍不住回头张望了一眼，格雷厄姆对他微笑，无声说："祝好运！"   
   
他不知道自己现在是什么模样，因为Hookie不在他身边，假如Hookie在，他会毫不客气地告诉他："Bobby，你看上去糟糕透了，你身上起码有十七、八个破洞，但愿医生有能力缝补好你。我可不想看见牧师先生站在你边上念祷文。噢，这该死的德国混蛋！"   
   
Hookie，他应该和他一起留在"埃克塞特"号，他是舰长，他是副舰长。被调到"伍利奇"号并不是他的意愿，作为联络官被派驻到"野牛"号也不是他的意愿。但这是不现实的。他们没有可能永远以"埃克塞特"号的舰长和副舰长的身份并肩度过这整场战争。即便他不死，也没有在1940年4月份被调往"伍利奇"号，他也马上要按年资晋升上校了，一艘重巡上怎么会容纳两位上校？在他调离之后不久，Hookie也卸职了，他无法预料，Hookie的下一个任命会是去哪里。   
   
他们并肩打过最英勇的战役，赢得过最光荣的荣誉，在皇家海军的同袍们困顿于与U艇和水雷的搏斗中时，他们却有机会按照旧传统打一场旧时代的海战：1939年12月13日在南大西洋拉普拉塔河口，距离上次大战中爆发的福克兰海战战场不远处，"埃克塞特"号隶属的南大西洋巡洋舰分舰队同德意志级袖珍战列舰"施佩伯爵将军"号狭路相逢。在激烈的炮战中，"埃克塞特"号重伤，一度濒临被击沉命运，"阿喀琉斯"号和哈伍德准将的旗舰"埃阿斯"号也遭到了不同程度的损伤。但他们却无法估算给敌舰造成的打击有多大。眼看死伤惨重，A、B炮塔双双作废，仅存一门8英寸炮和一门4英寸炮能用，弹药几乎罄尽，舰体倾侧，航速也被降低至20节以下，而舰上的所有指挥部位，无论射控站还是鱼雷室，舰艏抑或舰艉，左舷抑或右舷，都已是满目疮痍，Hookie的倔犟性子上来，他抹了把眉眼间的血迹和脸上的油污，顾不上全身已被头顶"海象"水上飞机破裂的油箱里流淌下来的汽油浸透，恶狠狠地盯着远处的"施佩伯爵"号，对身边的他说，"Bobby，要是情况变得更加恶劣，那我们就应当设法撞沉她！那样不止我们完蛋，她也得完蛋！"他微笑赞同，无论Hookie打算怎么做，他当然都会毫不犹豫跟随他到底，即便尽头是死亡。   
   
然而出人意料的是，"施佩伯爵"号并没有乘胜追击，给予当时两座主炮均已哑火，已无对等的还手能力的"埃克塞特"号以致命一击，而是掉头转向对付赶来救援的"阿喀琉斯"号与"埃阿斯"号。他们都对德国舰长的这一决定感到不能理解，假如是皇家海军，一定不会放过此等良机，一定会拼着挨上几发敌人的6英寸炮弹，也要将"埃克塞特"号一举歼灭。德国海军缺乏这种不计代价、锐意进取的勇武精神，而皇家海军的传统从来都是见敌必战、决不退缩。   
   
他们蒙受了严重的伤亡，丧失了61名伙伴，最终获得了这场战斗的胜利：负伤的"施佩伯爵"被迫进入中立国乌拉圭港口蒙得维的亚设法维修，但停留的时间被限制在72小时，12月17日太阳西沉时分，"施佩伯爵"号驶出乌拉圭领海自沉于拉普拉塔河，扼守在河口的"埃阿斯"号、"阿喀琉斯"号，以及后来接到命令赶去增援的"坎伯兰"号，都亲耳听闻了爆炸的巨响，亲眼目睹了燃烧的大火。火焰与浓烟吞噬了那艘曾令皇家海军头痛不已、搅扰得南大西洋航线风声鹤唳，英国商船不得安宁的巨舰。德意志的骄傲在不列颠面前再一次粉碎。   
   
凡人肉身皆有一死，钢铁之躯的军舰也不例外。   
   
已先期返回斯坦利港进行紧急维修的"埃克塞特"号接到了哈伍德旗舰发来的电讯，告知了这条振奋人心的捷报，在开战之初一系列的挫折和损失面前，这场胜利显得格外珍贵、令人喜悦。福克兰基地内欢声载道，尚未洗净征尘的人们脸上同时交织着两种表情，既有失去挚友同袍的哀戚，又有因为胜利而生的雀跃鼓舞……   
   
医院里，Hookie来探望正在治疗腿伤的他，"Bobby，"他眼部和脸上的擦伤已经得到处理，不过当他咧开嘴笑时，还是轻微地皱了下眉头，也许扯到了伤口，命中舰桥的那发炮弹竟然没能要掉他的命，竟然只是不足挂齿的些许小伤，要知道，整个舰桥的人几乎都没了，包括当时正俯身查看罗经的航海官博文.曼尼福德少校，那发11英寸炮弹洗劫舰桥的同时还摧毁了B炮塔！"Bobby，我来把帽子还给你！谢谢你的帽子。不过很抱歉，也许我应该把它弄干净再还给你。"   
   
他一本正经地、严肃地说着，然后他们俩同时哈哈笑出声来。被打了麻药感觉不到伤口的疼痛，格雷厄姆却仍旧皱着眉头，回答说，"长官，似乎我已经落后于我的帽子了，至少它已经当过了一位上校舰长的帽子。"   
   
"Bobby，你很快也会是上校了，如果你想要一艘军舰的指挥权，没有哪一艘皇家海军军舰能拒绝你的才能和优秀的服役履历。不过，你想要离开了么？是回空军部，继续当FAA的中队长、联队长，还是你真的想要一艘自己的船？"   
   
"长官……"他叹了口气，觉得自己说的玩笑话实在太差劲了。   
   
1940年2月23日，海军部的嘉奖令下达，他荣获DSO，表彰他在拉普拉塔河海战中的杰出表现，推荐是作为舰长的Hookie亲自写的。   
   
Hookie，再一次默默在内心念着这个亲切的名字时，他感觉到了温暖，Hookie不在他身边。他要孤独地死去，不是在"埃克塞特"号上与他朝夕相处的舰长和部属们同生共死，而是在这艘法国军舰上。假如Hookie在……不！感谢上帝他不在！他在他视线难以穷极之处，安然无恙地活着。他的下一个任命究竟会是哪一艘船呢？   
   
他们第一次正式会面，是在1939年8月25日，Hookie到任的第一天。Hookie的正名是弗雷德里克.赛克.贝尔，他是参加过日德兰大海战的一战老兵，1935~1938年在战列巡洋舰"却敌"号上担任副舰长。Hookie是个绰号，源于他长着一只高耸的、与众不同的鼻子。他们握手时，他想道："假如他不常笑，不喜欢笑的话，他的面容看上去会是非常严肃和高傲的，有种斯多葛式的冷淡节制，而且据说此人是出了名的犟性子。"后来，Hookie对他坦承："我第一次见到你时，觉得你冷淡、严峻，看起来就是不易接近之人，还想着要怎样才能收服这个聪明能干的部下，使他能衷心为我所用。"   
   
战斗，轰隆的炮声，可怖的火焰，触目可及的遗体，渐渐都在他的感官里消隐了，取而代之的是许许多多琐碎的记忆片断，往常他从来不会去想，也没有时间想， 即便想到也不会在意的生活细节。现在，不需要他想，它们纷至沓来，自然而然，像一帧帧清晰的电影胶片在脑海中次第放映。   
   
他和吉米在查特豪斯公学的时光，他第一次见到安妮.格雷厄姆的情景，他在空军基地接受飞行员课程期间，他先后担任803战斗机中队、825侦察机中队、811鱼雷轰炸机中队CO的那些忙碌而充实的年月，Hookie送给他的一本鸟类图谱……   
   
Hookie知道他是个热忱的自然学者，尤其专注于研究鸟类后，笑着说他颇有老海军的遗风，18~19世纪或更早以前的皇家海军里，诞生过无数的自然学者和探险家……   
   
1940年初，"埃克塞特"号返回英国进行全面维修和接下来的现代化改装。当军舰抵达普利茅斯港时，成千上万的群众蜂拥到港口，迎接不列颠的现代海军英雄归国，人们云集在德雷克雕像像座之下，倾听第一海军大臣丘吉尔先生向"埃克塞特"号的全舰官兵致以欢迎辞，"埃克塞特"号由拖船引领着沿海岬绕行，舰上的官兵回应以三声欢呼，丘吉尔挥帽致意，舰上的乐队奏响"伟哉！不列颠尼亚"，成千上万的人们在岸上应声合唱，港内的大小船舶也鸣响汽笛汇入了这宏大的乐章中。稍后丘吉尔由财政大臣约翰.西蒙爵士等人相伴，一同登舰造访，作为正副舰长的Hookie和他肩并肩站立在"埃克塞特"号主炮塔高耸的炮身下接待了宾客，丘吉尔向军官和水兵发表了一段简短有力的演说，祝贺他们在海战中的勇敢表现，提到了德雷克、罗利们的遗产和逝去时代伟大水手的传统。   
   
在赋予军舰名字的德文郡首府埃克塞特市，五万名夹道相迎的同胞的欢呼声中，他们再一次肩并肩走在凯旋队伍最前头……   
   
Hookie，他生命中最危难的时刻，抑或是最光彩的篇章，都是和他肩并肩在一起……   
   
冰冷的海水蔓延包裹住他的身体时，他感觉到温暖。   
   
Hookie不在。   
   
假如他们两个人都一定要死，那么他心甘情愿与他同死，但假如，他们两个人中有一个能活下来，活到战后，他希望Hookie活着。   
   
（FIN）   
   
For those who fought bravely and nobly and lost in war. 

\---------------------   
后记：   
   
Robert R. Graham海军中校，1939年2月至1940年4月担任皇家海军重巡洋舰"埃克塞特"号（HMS Exeter）副舰长，在1939年12月13日的拉普拉塔河海战中多处负伤仍表现英勇卓著，荣获优异服务勋章（DSO），1940年4月调任皇家海军驱逐舰"伍利奇"号（HMS Woolwich），派驻法国驱逐舰"野牛"号（Bison）担任联络官（观察官），1940年5月3日在挪威纳姆索斯战役（Namsos Campaign, Norway）中阵亡。"野牛"号被斯图卡击中艏弹药舱引发殉爆，舰艏炸毁，被前来救援的僚舰在撤离幸存者后凿沉，它是此役法国海军损失的惟一一艘驱逐舰。全舰229人中136人丧生。Bobby的兄长James Graham亦在皇家海军，1946年以中校退役。   
   
F.S.Bell上校幸存到战后，1948年因健康不佳退役，1973年11月23日去世。   
   
关于Bobby关心的一个问题，Hookie下一个任命是去哪，Bell上校于1940年5月24日调到马来亚去了，任职舰队参谋长兼旗舰"苏丹"号（HMS Sultan）舰长。   
   
关于Bobby的鸟类学者身份，他曾经在1930年撰写过一系列关于鸟类羽翼构造的论文，结集命名为Savety Devices in Wings of Birds，其研究成果为航空学和飞机制造所借鉴。


End file.
